


Gusto Kita Actually

by para_luman (sciences)



Series: Daig pa’ng telenobela [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciences/pseuds/para_luman
Summary: Ang tanging pag-asa ni Chanyeol, ay nasa tambalang ito.





	Gusto Kita Actually

**Author's Note:**

> Isinulat para sa #NaritoKami2017
> 
> Para ito sa mga tulad kong walang tiwala sa kakayahan nilang magsulat. Sana mangibabaw ang kagustuhan nating sumubok. Wala namang mawawala di ba?

“What if- I mean, what if lang ha? What if we don’t deny this?”  
“Where are you going with this?”

Tumingin si Chanyeol kay Luna para tignan kung may bahid ng pagbibiro sa kanyang mukha ngunit lalo lang siyang nabahala dahil seryoso ata ang handler.

“Parehong malinis ang backgrounds ng mga alaga natin, mine needs more public recognition and well, yours too. I mean what is there to lose in this situation?”

“Keep going.”

Gustong sumingit ni Chanyeol sa usapan dahil parang di kumokontra ang handler niya.

“If we don’t deny or confirm this, we can keep the buzz going, there will be conservatives complaining yes, pero buzz is buzz and will surely attract attention para sa pelikula.”

Kahit na sila Chanyeol at Kyungsoo ang paksa tila ang dalawang handlers lamang ang tanging kasali sa usapan.

“Uhm, pwede na pong magsalita?”, nagtaas si Chanyeol ng kamay upang siya’y mapansin ng dalawang handlers.  
Tumingin sa direksyon niya sila Heechul at Luna at binigyan na siya ng senyas upang magpatuloy.

“Di naman po sa may issue ako sa ganitong roles pero hindi ba ako lalong mahirapan magkaroon ng ibang offers?”

“Sus, baka nga magka-offers ka kasi mas magiging matunog na ang pangalan mo.”  
Kinabahan si Chanyeol sa mabilis na sagot ng kanyang handler. Kanina lamang ay di pa nga siya on-board sa proposisyon ni Luna.

“Exactly!”, diin ni Luna sabay hampas ng kanyang kamay sa lamesang nasa harapin nito.

“May female following ka pa rin naman and well gwapo ka so naturally, may mga manghihinayang talaga sa’yo pero that doesn’t mean they will completely stop wanting you.”

Ngayon naiintindihan na ni Chanyeol kung bakit naturingang Iron Handler si Luna.

“So, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, what do you say?”

May di maipaliwanag na apoy sa mata’t tinig ni Luna.

“All right, it’s settled!”, pahayag ni Luna na tila di na papapigil.

Paano ba hihindi sa sitwasyong ganito? Tila umurong ang lahat ng kinain ni Chanyeol.

Bumalik na sa pag-uusap ang dalawang handler habang nalunod na ng kaba ni Chanyeol lahat ng nasa paligid. Sa pagtingin niya sa binata sa kabilang dulo ng lamesa, iniisip niya na lamang na kung magkulang man siya, magaling namang aktor si Kyungsoo. Mapapanindigan naman nila ang papasukin nila, hindi ba?

 

 

_**Despatsado Ngayon!  
Updated March 12, 2017 12:00am** _

_Bente kwatro oras na ang nakalipas mula nang kumalat sa social media ang litrato ng dalawang aktor na tila nasa isang relasyon. Tila umano’y may selebrasyong naganap sa cast and crew ng kanilang pelikula. Tumatalakay ng namuong relasyon sa pagitan ng dalawang lalaki ang kanilang pelikula. Maaari nga bang dinala rin ng dalawang gumanap na aktor sa totoong buhay ang romansa ng kanilang mga karakter?_

_Sa kasalukuyan ay wala pang pahayag na nailabas ang parehong kampo._

 

 

 

***

 

Sandamakmak na texts ang bumungad kay Chanyeol pagbukas niya ng kanyang phone. May mga ilang missed call pa mula kay Heechul, sa mga kapamilya at sa mga kaibigan. Meron pa ngang ilang unidentified numbers. Pinakamarami ang mula sa Mama niya. Mabuti na sigurong mauna niya nang mausap ang Mama niya bago pa ito maka-imbento ng kung anong teleserye.

“Chanyeol Park di mo naman sinasabi may lovelife ka na pala! Baka mainggit na ang ate mo sa’yo nyan.”

“Morning rin sa’yo Ma!”

“Morning morning ka dyan. Dapat bago matapos ang araw na ‘to nakilala ko na ang jowa mo!”

“Ha?”

“Wag ka nang magmaang-maangan, Chanyeol Miguel Park. Umabot na kaya sa FB ang mga litrato niyo. Dumiretso na ako agad sa’yo dahil ano pa nga ba’t tinuringan akong ina mo. Ano? Kayo na ba?”

Yari na. Siyempre gugustuhin ng Mama niyang na makilala si Kyungsoo in-person.

“Mama talaga o. Di ka man lang ba nagtataka pano ko naitago o kung bakit ko naisip lumantad bigla?”

“Eh di simula noong sinabi mong gwapo ang kapitbahay nating nagjojogging araw-araw. Ke-aga aga mo pa gumising noon para lang matiyempuhan ‘yun eh.”

“Tawagan ko na rin ba si Ate o busy pa siya para sa balita mamaya?”

“Bakit kasi late ka na naman masyado matulog! Kailangan mabawi ang pagod at puyat dahil sa huling pelikula mo! Nako Chanyeol Park kung natulog dyan sa apartment mo ang boyfriend mo sabihin mo lang at lilipad ako dyan ngayon na mismo.”

“Magbubukas na kaya _Viva Polo_ , Ma. Tsaka wala po siya dito. Siyempre kakaamin pa lang namin. Di ko alam kung magkikita kami ngayon.”

“Anong klaseng magjowa ang di magkikita sa isang araw? Noong kapanahunan namin ng Papa mo-”

“Ma!”

Napalakas ang boses ni Chanyeol pero ngiti lamang ang nasa kanyang mga labi.

“O siya sige sige, papalampasin ko na di kayo makakadaan ngayon. Pero dapat dumaan kayo ha? Ipagluluto ko kayo ng pasta pati pa ibang putahe. Saan nga ba ang probinsya niya? Baka pwede na din makibisita at makilala ang mga future bala-”

“Ma, ibababa ko na po!”

Nagflash na agad na may incoming call mula sa kanyang handler.

“Totoo na talaga, Ma. Tumatawag na si Kuya Heechul. Bye po. Love you, Ma!”  
“Hay nako. O sige na nga. Love you too, nak!”

 

 

 **Kyungsoo. Monday 10:30am**  
Hi. Nakuha ng Mama mo ang number ko. Magrereply ba ako?

 **Chanyeol Park. Monday 1:31pm**  
Slr! Kagigising ko lang!!! Wala naman siyang nakakahiyang sinabi di ba? Sorry hehe naexcite lang siya masyado.

 **Kyungsoo. Monday 7:20pm**  
Okay lang. Naiintindihan ko naman. Sinagot ko na siya.

 

 

 

***

 

“So far wala pa namang mainit na backlash. That or talagang ganun ka pa kaliit na artista kaya di mainit ang publiko sa balita sa inyo.”

“Teka gusto ba nating mag-init sila?”

“Di naman pero kahit sa social media, di pa siya ganoong pinag-uusapan. Iiyak pa naman sana ako kasi wow, sikat na ang alaga ko.”

Binuklat ni Chanyeol ang mga script na nasa harapan niya.

“Kailan mga casting call para dito? At alin ang priority?”

“Well bakante pa rin itong isang supportive best friend role sa upcoming fantaserye ng Kathniel. Pero take note ha, di pa ikaw yung primary supportive best friend. Chuwariwap ka lang dito, pero kathniel rin to. Primetime pa”

“Okay. Ano pa?”

“Itong next ay Kuya role sa susunod na Wansapanataym. Sa script na pinadala ka parang wala pang isang minuto ang speaking lines mo pag pinagsama.”

Sumubok siyang mag-auditon sa Wansapanataym noong bata pa lamang siya ngunit di siya pinalad. Isa sa mga unang rejections niya ay para sa role ng nagsasalitang palayok.

“Si Kyungsoo ba kamusta?”

“What do you mean?”

“Nagkaroon na ba ng epekto sa pasok ng offers sa kanya tong, quote un-quote, pag-amin namin?”

“Shhh! Hinaan mo nga boses mo. Baka nakakalimutan mo nasa Mother Ignacia tayo! Bembang ako sa higher-ups pag nalaman nilang sinugal ko karir mo para dito. At oo, karir pa ring matatawag ang pagsabi ng ilang variations ng _‘Oo nga, oo nga’_ sa mga teleserye.”

“Okay sorry na. Pero curious lang ako kung may nagbago na ba sa karera niya.”

“Nagbago agad dalawang araw pa lang ang lumipas? Tsaka, kailan ka pa naging concerned sa karir ng iba? Atupagin mo muna yung sa’yo uy. Atupagin natin together ha?”

Napa-buntong hininga na lamang si Chanyeol. Mahirap talaga makipag-usap minsan sa handler niya, sobrang kulit kasi.

“Check ko lang si Ate if aantayin ko ba siya mamaya dahil andito na lang rin naman ako.”

“Wala ba kayong mga phone? Pano tong mga script aber? Ang karir mo???”

Siguradong mas makulit ang Ate Yoora niya kaysa kay Heechul pero wala pa talaga sa mood si Chanyeol ngayon para mamili sa pare-parehong supporting roles na apat na taon na niyang pinagpipilian.

Sa dali-daling paglakad ni Chanyeol papuntang elevator ay narinig pa niyang sumigaw ang handler.  
“Available ang Kuya at Kariton sa IFlix! Alamin mo bakit nakauwi ng parangal ang jowawers mo para sa mga pelikulang yun! Malay mo, may matutunan ka pa mula sa kanya.”

 

 **Chanyeol Park. Tuesday 2:48am**  
Kyungsoo! Nakakahiya pero ngayon ko lang napanood yung Kuya at Kariton. Galing mo, solid! Naiyak ako ng ilang beses!!!!! (Umiiyak pa rin sa totoo lang) Literal na langit lupa pala tayo pagdating sa acting!!!!!! No joke!!!!!!!!! Mentor mo naman me, Kyungsoo Wan Kenobi? Hehehehe

 **Kyungsoo. Wednesday 6:18am**  
Salamat. Sige, pag may pagkakataon.

 

 

 

***

 

“Ano ulit ginagawa natin dito?”, tanong ng ka-tambal niya habang inaayos ang sombrerong animo’y pinabaon raw ng kanyang handler.

“Magdedate, apparently”, simpleng pabulong na biro ni Chanyeol. Alas nuwebe na rin naman pero mainam na rin na mag-ingat sa maaaring makarinig sa paligid. Napangisi si Kyungsoo sa sinabi niya. Konti na lang, ngiti na sana.

Sa totoo lang, nabigla lang rin si Chanyeol sa mga utos ng kanilang handler. Ang alam lang niya ay niyaya siya ng kanyang handler na manood ng **_Kung Di Man_** dahil nag-aalanganin na nga itong matanggal sa mga sinehan sa pagdating ng mga bagong pelikulang ipapalabas sa linggong iyon.

Madaling maihi si Chanyeol kaya sinigurado niyang siya ang nasa bandang gilid para di maperwisyo si Kyungsoo sa panunood. Siya pa naman ata iyong tipo na sanay manood mag-isa at nagpapatahimik ng mga maiingay sa sinehan.

_“Piracy is stealing. Stealing is against the law. Piracy is a crime.”_

Sa pagdukot niya ng White Cheddar popcorn na kanyang binili ay naramdaman niya ang magaang pagtulak sa kanya ni Kyungsoo ng kanyang kahon ng Nachos. Sumesenyas ang mga mata niya na kumuha na si Chanyeol habang pwede pa siyang magambala. Oo, iyon talaga ang nabasa ni Chanyeol sa mga mata ng ka-tambal.

Di na siya nakapagsalita at napailing na lang sabay kamot ng kanyang batok. Sa dilim ng sinehan ay nakita pa rin niya ang patagong ngiti ni Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

***

 

“Kung bibigyan mo ako ng honest critique sa napanood natin, bilang manunood lang at di bilang katrabaho, ano ‘yun?”

“Hmmmmm.”

“Nakakatakot yang ‘Hmmmmm’ na ‘yan ha. Pero sige kahit ibash mo pa ako, fire away!”

Nagpumilit si Kyungsoo na kaya pa niyang makahanap ng maaaring sakyan pauwi sa kanyang apartment sa Arayat. Pabirong inasar siya ni Chanyeol na ang paghahatid kay Kyungsoo ay bahagi naman na ng kanyang ‘Boyfriend Duties’ at wala nang punto pa ang pagtanggi ni Kyungsoo.

“Relatable. Kahit sino maaaring makita ang sarili nila kay Joshua na napasabak sa mundong di niya kinagisnan. Walang pretentions ang pagganap mo. Kung tahimik ang eksena, binabagayan mo rin. Taliwas na taliwas sa makukulit na roles na madalas mong ginagampanan.”

“Relatable meaning very ordinary?”

“Relatable kasi honest, walang palamuti.”

“Wehhhhh? Baka mamaya sinasabi mo lang yan kasi boyfriends na tayo at nanlalambing ka lang!”

Nakatingin sa labas ng bintana si Kyungsoo pero rinig na rinig ni Chanyeol ang mababang halakhak nito.

“Ikaw, anong masasabi mo sa Andres ko?”

“Gwapong gwapo! Mas gwapo kesa dun sa gumanap kay Joshua ba ‘yun? Saan ba nila nakuha yung gumanap na Joshua. Gwapo pero parang kapre!” Kalahating biro, kalahating pagtatapat ang naging sagot niya.

“Loko-loko”

“Wag mong sabihing di mo narinig yung tilian sa sinehan kanina tuwing lalabas si Andres bitbit ang itak niya! Sure akong di lang babae ang narinig kong tumili kanina wag ka!”

Napakaaliwalas ng ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo. Mukhang magiging layunin na ni Chanyeol na ibalik ng paulit-uli ang ngiting iyon sa labi ng ka-tambal.

“Sana sa kahabaan nitong isasagawa natin, mahawa ako sa pagkakaroon mo ng sense of humor.”

“Natatawa ka naman eh. Ibig sabihin may sense of humor ka talaga.”

“Hindi. Boyfriend duties lang.”

Totoo nga ang mga headlines, magaling talagang aktor si Kyungsoo. Sa sobrang galing niya, pati puso ni Chanyeol di na mapigil sa pagpalakpak.

 

 

 **Luhan @maamong_tupa 5h**  
Guys!!!!!!! Guess sinong kasabay namin sa Trinoma kanina!!!!!! It’s true!!!!!! Legit!!!!!! #LoveisWinning

 **Official HEP.ph @HEPalerts 5h**  
Are Kyungsoo Do and Chanyeol Park in a relationship?  
hep.ph/news/67236/are…

 **Geal @SOUKOR 1h**  
Saludo po ako sa tapang niyo mga ser! Nakakainspire! :’D @pcbakit @officialdks

 **Jazzy ^_^ @jasmine067 20m**  
Nangagamoy fake...Parehas kasing laos... Walang talent… Back to the freezer na lang kayo... Haixt ...kasira ng umaga… (=____x)

 

 

 

***

 

“Basta tandaan mo na di kailangan na showy kayo kasi for sure lalapitan kayo ng Press. Nagpaalam na sila sa akin kanina. Already checked in with Luna, andun na raw sila ni Kyungsoo. Inagahan raw niya para makausap yung ibang kaibigan niyang nasa show.”

Opening Night ng ika-anim na run ng _Rak of Aegis_ , kung saan kasama sa mga bidang aktor ang matagal nang kaibigan ni Kyungsoo na sina Baekhyun Byun at Jongdae Kim. Matapos manalo sa isang singing contest sa telebisyon, di na nagpatumpik-tumpik pa’t tumungo si Baekhyun sa teatro upang doon maging alagad ng sining. Si Jongdae naman ay sa simula’t sapul ay batang teatro na, at bago pa man makaabot ng kolehiyo’y nakapagtanghal na sa Unibersidad ng Pilipinas sa produksyon ng _El Filibusterismo_ noong 2007.

Di madalas nakakapanood si Chanyeol ng mga play maliban sa mga pagkakataong may libreng ticket ang Ate Yoora niya. Dahil raw malimit manood si Kyungsoo ng ganito’y magandang pagkakataon na rin ito kung sila ma’y babakuran ng press. _Strike while the iron is hot_ , ika nga ni Luna.

“Asan si Kuya Jesse?”

“He can’t drive for us today kasi di ba birthday ng misis niya. At hello, ang ipagdrive ka ngayon, kung kailan pwede kang mainterview na magiging headline sa TV Patrol mamaya? Napakaliit na bagay!”

“Mukhang tuwang-tuwa ka sa mga nangyayari ah. Baka mamaya audition ko pa lang eh planado niyo na pala ni Ate Luna.”

“Kung ganun lang eh di sana nagscriptwriter na lang kami. Mawawalan ka ng handler.”

“Ito naman. Di ka na mabiro. Kinakabahan lang ako. Ni wala pa kaming backstory sa kung papaano kami nadevelop sa isa’t isa.”

“Fair point. Di niyo pa ba iyan napag-usapan?”

“Di pa eh. Gusto kong malaman, sino ba ang unang nahulog? Sino ang nanligaw? Gaano katagal ang panliligaw?”

“Hep-hep, di naman naghahanap ng nobela ngayon ang media. Basta makita nila kayong magkasama at makuha nila ang matamis niyong kumpirmasyon, busog na sila dyan.”

 

 

***

 

Dalawang minuto pa lang mula nang pumasok si Chanyeol sa lobby pero di na agad siya mapalagay. Pumunta siya sa sulok upang subukang tawagan si Luna o si Kyungsoo habang naghahanap pa ng parking ang handler niya.

“Chanyeol? Chanyeol Park?”

“Ah ako nga. Uh…”

“Baekhyun, Baekhyun Byun. Gaganap na Kenny, pero di pa sa show mamaya. Di naman nabanggit ni Kyungsoo na dadalhin niya ang boyfriend niya. Di niya rin sinabing poste ka!”

Di kasama sa paghahanda ni Chanyeol ang ambush ng mga kaibigan ni Kyungsoo.

“O easy ka lang. Alam ko kasi nabanggit niya na sa akin. I’m happy you found each other. I’m even happier he asked you to come tonight.”

“Sa totoo lang medyo last minute na rin to. Kanina niya lang rin ako nasabihan.”

“Well masaya akong you made it. Madalas talaga manood ng premieres ng mga play dito si Kyungsoo. Lagi namin siyang inaasar kung bakit ni isang beses wala pa ulit siyang dinadalang date, maski kaibigan lang. It’s about time he brought someone!”

_Wala pa ulit? Ulit?_

“Nagbiro lang ako sa kanya na yayain niya ako minsan. Di ko naman alam na papayag nga siya.”, pahayag ni Chanyeol.

“Uy speaking of the devil, ayun na pala siya o!”

Sumunod siya kay Baekhyun at nakita na nga ang ka-tambal. Masayang kausap ni Kyungsoo si Jongdae Kim na suot na ata ang costume niya para sa pagtatanghal mamaya. Natapos sa simpleng yakap ang pag-uusap nila at dali-dali nang humayo sa direksyon ng mga dressing room si Jongdae.

“Kyungsoo! Bigatin ka na ha. Di ka na dumadaan ng rehearsals namin para magpainom. Ninanakaw ka na ba ng kinang ng showbiz? By showbiz I mean nitong boyfriend mo?”

“Hahahaha! Kung tutuusin yung passion niya nga sa pag-arte ang salarin. Wala pa siyang tinatanggap ulit na project pero di kami makapag-date kasi lagi siyang may kung anu-anong workshop.”

Tumatawa na lamang si Kyungsoo.

“In fairness, nanlalaglag itong boyfriend mo ha. Keep him!

“Ang daldal mo. Pinapa-pila na kami.” Seryoso ang tono ng boses ni Kyungsoo ngunit mukha namang ganito lang siya makipag-usap sa mga kaibigan.

“Ayaw mo lang gisain ko boyfriend mo eh. Pero sige, tutal marami pa akong dapat batiin. And safe to assume naman na marami pang pagkakataon para pigain kay Chanyeol kung paano niya nakuha ang matamis mong oo.”

Niyakap ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo at nakipagkamay kay Chanyeol. Sa pagkamay niya’y lumapit rin si Baekhyun na tila may ibibigay na mensahe.

“Pagtiyagaan mo yan si Kyungsoo ha? Pagmamahal lang kulang dyan.”

 

 

 

***

 

“Kakatapos lamang ng pagtatanghal ng cast para sa premiere night ngayon bilang pagbukas ng ika-anim na run ng Rak of Aegis.”, pahayag ni Cata Tibayan habang nakaharap sa kanilang cameraman.

“Kasalukuyang nating nakikita ang mga manunood para sa palabas ngayong gabi na lumalabas ng teatro at tila masaya sa kanilang nasaksihan.”, ani ni Gretchen Fullido sa kanyang cameraman.

“Maraming mga artista ang nagpakita ng kanilang suporta sa teatro pati na rin sa mga nalalapit na kaibigan na bahagi ng palabas. Kasama na rito ang isa sa pinaka-pinag-uusapan na pares ng aktor sa social media ngayon.”, pahayag ng isa pang reporter na di na maalala ni Chanyeol ang pangalan.

May workshop para sa pagsagot sa interviews, pati rin sa epektibong komunikasyon dahil pakikisamang pantao ang pundasyon ng pag-aartista. Nakadalo si Chanyeol sa ilang mga ganoong session. Ngunit walang libro o seminar na naghanda sa kanya sa pagharap sa publiko bitbit ang di sinasadyang pabrikadong romansa.

“Hi Cata Tibayan po, 24 Oras. Everyone is dying to know. Are the rumors true? Are you dating?”

“Opo.”, simpleng sagot ni Chanyeol.

Parang dumami pa lalo ang flash ng mga kamera sa sabay nilang pagsagot. Kung hindi propesyunal na video camera’y hilera-hilerang smartphone ang nakataas upang kunan ang sandaling iyon. Wala raw nobelang hihingiin ang media sabi ni Heechul ngunit parang di sila papayag kung di sila makakuha ng mga detalye sa kung papaano man lamang nagsimula ang lahat.

“Long story short, may na-in love po. Nagkaroon ng tapang na pumorma, nagbaka-sakali, nagpursugi. Ayun, nakakuha ng kapana-panabik na oo”, pahayag ni Chanyeol.

Sumulyap si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo na nakatingin rin sa kanya sa sandaling iyon.

_Sequence 30. Interior. Dapithapon. Kausap ni Joshua ang mga kamag-anak upang ipaliwanag ang pagkakaibigan nila ni Andres. Ilang beses susulyapan ni Joshua si Andres dahil di niya mapigilang mawalay ang atensyon sa sinisinta ng kahit saglit lamang._

“Are you saying ikaw ang unang nahulog at nanligaw kay Kyungsoo?”

“Op-”

“Oo si Chanyeol po. Akala ko noong una baka sadyang palabiro lamang siya at meron talagang tendency na suyuin ang mga nakakatrabaho niya. Kaso noong nagtapat na po siya, ibang usapan na bigla.. Dun ko na po nalaman na malinis ang intensyon niya”, buong-buong pahayag ni Kyungsoo.

 _Parang sa pelikula lang. Parang sa pelikula lang,_ bulong ng isip ni Chanyeol. Kung anumang salaysay ang maaaring imutawi ng ka-tambal ay kathang isip lang rin.

“Good evening, Marga Vargas,News Aksyon 5. Congratulations on being, I think, the first on-screen gay couple to come out publicly! Aware naman ang lipunan sa existence ng same-sex relationships, pati rin ang CBCP. Anong nararamdaman niyo sa maaaring maging negatibong panunuligsang inyong matatamo sa inyong pag-amin?”

“Kakaibang lakas ng loob po ka-halo ng pangangamba. Alam ko po na public figures kami parehas ngunit di po maalis sa isipin kong nais ko lang rin naman ng kaligayahan kaya naman may kakaiba rin po akong tapang na nadarama dahil alam kong pinili ko po ang desisyong ito. Pinili kong maging masaya”, pahayag ng ka-tambal na tila nagbabasa lamang ng linya mula sa isang award-winning script.

 _Gawad Urian winner yan._ Ito lamang ang tumatakbo sa isipin ni Chanyeol habang dahan-dahang sumagot pa ng ibang mga katanungan ang ka-tambal. May mga ilang beses na sumusulyap si Kyungsoo sa kanya pero pinili niyang tumingin na lamang sa mga kamera’t smartphone. Mas madali kasi silang tignan sa mga sandaling iyon.

“Hi yes, excuse me po, one final question na lang po sa mga alaga namin. May susunod pa pong show at baka madelay dahil sa komosyon natin dito”, anunsyo ni Heechul sa Press.

“Hello, Gretchen Fullido, TV Patrol, congrats ulit sa inyong dalawa. Social media cannot get enough of you, saying you’re inspiring and moving people na ibigin kung sino ang gusto nilang ibigin. Mayroon ba kayong mensahe para sa mga sumusuporta sa inyong paglantad sa publiko?”

Karir na kung karir, bulong ng isip ni Chanyeol.

“Una po sa lahat, nagpapasalamat po kami sa mga sa ngayon pa lamang ay nakakataba na ang suporta sa aming dalawa. At para naman po sa mga makakanood nitong natatakot pa ring maging totoo sa sarili nila’t magmahal sa paraang sabi ng lipuna’y mali, sana po’y magkaroon kayo ng tapang, ng lakas ng loob.”

Kadalasang komento ni Direk kay Chanyeol ay may mga pagkakataong parang kapos raw sa chemistry si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo. Kulang sa sulyap, kulang sa pakikiramdam. Habang umaandar ang kamera, si Chanyeol ay si Joshuang nahuhulog kay Andres. Habang umaandar ang kamera, kailangan niyang paniwalain ang direktor, ang crew, at mga manunood. Wala namang nagsabi kay Chanyeol na mapapahaba pala ang palabas.

“Sino ba kasing nagsasabing di tayo pwedeng magmahal ng kapwa natin lalake? O ng kapwa nating babae? The heart is too strong para magpakandado sa kung anumang panghuhusga ng lipunan. We all deserve to love and be loved. We all deserve to be happy.”, pahayag ni Chanyeol na nakatingin na sa ka-tambal na nakatingin rin sa kanya pabalik.

 

 

 **Ate Yoora. Today 8:30pm**  
Gwapo mo masyado kanina sa balita. I swear lahat sa studio kinilig!!! I support you all the way, bunso!

 **Mama. Today 8:31pm**  
Anak. Kapag di mo dinala ang nobyo mo dito sa bahay makukutusan kita. Love you

 **Kyungsoo. Today 10:35pm**  
Ako naman ata kailangang matuto sa’yo. Ang galing mo kanina. Good night.

__

 

 

***

 

“One question, Smart, Globe or Sun?”

“Wow.”

Kumakain ng tanghalian sila Chanyeol at Kyungsoo kasama ang kanilang mga handler. Pinatawag sila kaninang umaga ng isa sa writers ng _Maalala Mo Kaya_ para sa isang miting na kinailangan nilang tapusin agad sapagkat napatawag rin sila sa miting kasama ang representatives ng _Coke_. Halos isang linggo na mula noong publikong pag-amin nila at halos masira na rin ang telepono ng dalawang handler nila sa pagbaha ng offers at lovecalls mula sa kanilang mother station, pati na rin sa kabila.

“Tumawag na pala yung isang associate producer ng _Tonight With Boy Abunda_. Nakarating na kasi agad sa kanilang may MMK episode nang pinipitch dito sa dalawa kaya ang sabi niya wala nang ibang mas maganda pang palabas kung san sila pwede magplug ng episode.”

“Wow. Boy Abunda???”

“Yes.”

“Fast talk???”

“Yes, Chanyeol. At oo totoo to wag ka nang papakurot. Totoo nang lahat ng ito, ilang araw na.”

Ilang araw na ring tila nasa alapaap ang handler niya. Napangiti na lang si Luna habang ngumunguya.

“Kapag natapos naman yung script para sa MMK ipapadala agad sa amin di ba? Narinig ko kanina in 2 or 3 weeks time na yung target nilang airing.”

May tunog ng pagka-bahala sa boses ni Kyungsoo. Siguro dapat na ring mabahala si Chanyeol kasi ito pa lang ang unang pagkakataon sa isang tv project na higit sa tatlo ang mga linya niya.

“Ito talagang alaga ko handang-handa na agad umarte. Oo, Kyungsoo and personally naeexcite na ako kasi for sure after nito, baka madalas ka na maconsider para sa TV roles. Hindi na lang yung mga estudyante na required manood ng indie ang makaka-kilala sa’yo!”

Walang sagot si Kyungsoo ngunit bakas ang pangangamba sa kunot ng kanyang noo. Di namalayan ni Chanyeol na sinubukan niya nang hawakan ang kamay ni Kyungsoo.

“Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, nakikinig ba kayo?”

Tumingin na sila muli ni Kyungsoo sa handlers. Naudlot ang pagdampi ng kanyang kamay sa kamay ng ka-tambal. Di niya alam alin ang mas nakakatakot, ang paninita ni Luna o ang muntik ng mangyari kani-kanina lang.

“Good job sa pag-evade sa mga tanong na may kinalaman sa pahayag ng CBCP. Wag natin sila masyadong galitin. The more na mukha kayong harmless, the more na kakampihan kayo ng general public.”  
Nakatanggap ng mga kahina-hinalang text at tawag si Chanyeol noong mga nakaraang araw mula sa ilang tabloid reporters. Sa payo nila Heechul at Luna, kailangan nila lahat mag-ingat sa kung anumang statement na bibitawan nila, kahit pa sa harap ng Press o kahit sa mga pasimpleng personal calls ng ilang mga reporter.  
“Excuse me for a second, kukunin ko na yung bill natin.”  
Ilang araw nang ang oras ng pagkain na lamang ang nagmimistulang panahon nila para makapag-usap ukol sa mga imbitasyong kanilang papaunlakan. Gusto niyang yayain pumuntang _Viva Polo_ si Kyungsoo pero sa kasalukuyan masikip pa ang skedyul nila parehas.

“Ay before I forget, may mga pupuntahan pa lang casting ang alaga ko next week pero isisingit pa rin natin yung shoot with _Yes!_ 8-page spread rin kasi yun, cover pa kayo. In-house lang ang shoot so walang hassle sa biyahe.”

 

 

 

***

 

“We are indeed lucky to have the chance to work with Sir Mark Nicdao. Familiar po ako sa work niya so it really is an honor to have him with us today.”  
Halatang pilit lamang ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo para sa kamera.

“Thank you! You can go to Mark na for the last set.”  
Lumapit si Chanyeol sa ka-tambal upang akayin ito papuntang set.

“Kilala mo ba talaga si Mark Nicdao?”

“Sobrang halata ba? Ilan pa bang photographer ang dapat kong kabisaduhin?”

“Ipagpasalamat nating di ka napahula kung tinanong ka anong favorite mong recent work niya.”

“Marami-rami pa pala ang kailangan kong aralin para sumagot ng husto.”

Napakamot ng ulo ang ka-tambal. Nilagyan ng konting eyeshadow ang talukap ng mga mata niya. Parehas silang dinamitan mula sa bagong menswear collection ng Bench. Pagkatapos ng diskusyon ng handlers nila kasama ang reps ng Yes! at Bench ay napagkasunduan nilang isingit shoot ang pagkuha ng shots para sa bagong campaign ng Bench. Nagsimula ng alas-otso ang shoot. Mag-aalas sais na ngunit di pa napapagod si Chanyeol. Iba talaga siguro pag kumpletong walong oras ang tulog.

“Hi! So for this new campaign of Bench, we will be taking shots of you separately. We’ll decide after I get the shots alin ang gagamitin natin. You just have to smile for the camera.”

Mahusay na aktor si Kyungsoo ngunit sa harap ng kamera, kung saan wala siyang kinakailangang bitawang mga linya’y nagmimistula siyang tuod. Gustong tulangan ni Chanyeol maging kumportable ang ka-tambal.

“You have to let loose okay? Right now wala pang okay sa shots na nakuha ko. Relax.”

Tumayo si Chanyeol sa tabi ng photographer. Ginawa niya ang mga pinaka-pangit na mukhang kaya niyang gawin para man lamang tumawa kahit konti ang ka-tambal. Effective naman.

“There! There! Continue laughing like that!”

Mukha na sigurong tanga si Chanyeol. Pero nagpatuloy pa siya. Nagpatuloy siya hanggang sa lumakas pa ang tawa ng ka-tambal.

“Okay I think we got just enough. Good job, Kyungsoo!”

“All thanks to Chanyeol po. Ang kulit niya kasi.”

Nagsimula ng alas-otso ang shoot. Mag-aalas sais na ngunit di pa napapagod si Chanyeol. Iba talaga siguro pag kumpletong walong oras ang tulog.

 

 

 

***

“Parang parehong pareho kayo ‘no?”

“Kami?”

Alas nuwebe na at siguro tama si Kyungsoo na madali pa naman siya makakasakay pauwi. Ngunit sadyang matigas ang ulo ni Chanyeol at ipinilit pa rin niya ang kanyang _“Boyfriend Duties”_.

“Kayo ni Sir Mark. Pareho kayong absorbed na absorbed sa art niyo.”

Walang sagot si Kyungsoo at tila naghahanap pa ng karagdagang paliwanag.

“Noong mga unang araw ng shooting, mahirap kang tawagin. Parang kailangan lagi kang nilalapitan para mapansin mo yung tumatawag sa’yo. Kahit pag kumakain tayo ‘nun, hawak mo pa rin yung script mo na may sandamakmak na highlights at flags.”

Napapakunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo.

“Not saying na you being that focused is a bad thing. Nakakatuwa nga eh. Nakakainggit.”

“Gusto ko ring maging kasing passionate niyo.”  
Di niya na alam kung gaano sila ka-lapit ni Kyungsoo bilang magkaibigan. Pero sa pagitan ng , at ng kanta ng Itchyworms na tumutugtog sa radyo, gusto niyang maniwalang may maaari silang patunguhan.

“Sa tingin mo hanggang kailan kaya natin gagawin ‘to?”

Nasamid sa hangin si Chanyeol at itinuloy sa tawa ang kapaitang naramdaman.

“Bakit? Sawa ka na ba sa akin? Agad-agad?”

“Loko-loko. Naninibago pa rin kasi ako na halos araw-araw tinatawagan ako ng nanay ko na nakita niya ako sa balita.”

“Para ka namang di artista!”

“Naisip ko lang rin naman. Wag mong sabihing di ito sumasagi sa utak mo?”

“Kung nag-aalala kang wala nang pumatol sa’yo, wag kang mag-alala. Malay mo baka sakaling mahulog ako sa’yo.”

Walang imik si Kyungsoo. Pero tibok mismo ng puso ni Chanyeol ay di papapigil sa lakas.

“Uy, kinikilig ka ano.”

Binabaon na marahil ni Chanyeol ang sarili sa sarili niyang hukay pero mas mainam na may nagsasalita kaysa sa malabong katahimikan.

“Loko-loko. Dami mo siguro napasagot ng ganito.”

“Ikaw lang, babe!”

Nandiri si Kyungsoo ng bahagya ngunit natawa rin. Nandidiri na rin si Chanyeol sa totoo lang.

“Yung mga bababa po ng Arayat, tingin sa kanan, tingin sa kaliwa. Ingat sa pagtawid. Lalo na po ‘yung boyfriend ng gwapong driver!”

Ayaw na ata patulan ni Kyungsoo ang mga hirit niya kaya tahimik na lamang siyang bumaba mula sa passenger seat.

Bago ilipat muli ni Chanyeol sa Drive mode ang automatic niyang sasakyan ay narinig niya ang bahagyang sigaw ng kanyang pangalan. Binaba niya ng konti ang kanyang bintana.

“Good night! Ingat pauwi!”

Mag-aalas diyes na ngunit di pa napapagod si Chanyeol. Iba talaga siguro pag kumpletong walong oras ang tulog.

 

 

 

***

 

**Kyungsoo Thursday 12:20pm**  
Sorry ilang gabi rin natin napractice pag inaasar na tayo on-stage. Call-back kasi bigla. Gusto ko talaga itong role, pati ‘yung pelikula mismo. Tawagan kita later?

 **Chanyeol Park Thursday 12:21am**  
Di naman ako baby. Okay lang! I understand!! Eyes on the prize!!! Break a leg pero wag totohanin! Hehe =D

 

“Di raw baby pero kung makasimangot ka ngayon parang umalis ng Toy Kingdom na di nabili ang laruang gusto niya.”

Di na dapat nagugulat si Chanyeol sa mala-aparisyong pagsulpot ng handler pero may mga pagkakataon talagang di niya namamalayan ang pagdating nito.

“Bakit ka ba lagi nakikisilip pag nagtetext ako! General patronage naman ang friendship namin ni Kyungsoo. Wag kang kabahan, kuya.”

“Tumunog kaya yung pinto nung binuksan ko. Ikaw tong focused na focused dyan sa kakatext kay Kyungsoo.”

Patay-malisya na lang si Chanyeol. Humarap na muli siya sa salamain at inayos ang lukot sa kwelyo niya.

“Basta mag-ingat ka ha? Di pa kita nakikitang nahuhulog sa mga ka-trabaho mo pero ngayon medyo nakikinita ko na. Real-time na real-time na coverage pa.”

Nakikita ni Chanyeol sa salamin ang bakas ng pag-aalala sa kanyang handler. Tumalikod siya

“Emphasis sa friendship, kuya.”

“Okay if you say so. Di lang si Kyungsoo ang nasa corner mo ha? Ako rin.”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol sa handler.

“Basta sundin mo yung sinabi ko sa’yo ha. Just be your charming self. Sa dulo pa ng segment ikaw bibigyan ng chance para magpromote.”

“Okaaaay, ‘Tay”

“Tay tay ka dyan. Ready ka na ba, loverboy?”

“Friendship nga lang!”

 

 

 

***

 

Nasa huling seksyon na sila ng _Young Tayo_ at wala nang tumatakbo sa isip ni Chanyeol maliban sa pagsakay sa biro ng mga mainstays ng _Showtime_. May kamera’t sandamakmak na ilaw ang nakatutok pero payapang payapa ang kanyang isip. Kaka-reveal lang ng huling contestant na ang edad niya ay 48, malayung malayo sa tantsa ni Chanyeol na 45. Napagbali-baliktad niya pala ang contestants kaya sa dulo’y napanalunan ng contestants ang tig-lilimang libong papremyo.

“Nay kung di ko lang po alam mechanics ng segment na to, aakalain kong mga bente-singko ka pa lang po! Dalang dala niyo po!”

“Bolero ka pre ha! Kanina ka pa!”, sagot ni Vhong sa kanyang mikropono.

“Parang alam ko na pano ka nanligaw!!!”, gatong ni Billy.

“Uyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!”

Kanina lang sa backstage naka-halubilo ni Chanyeol ang mga hosts pero napakagaan na ng pakiramdam niya sa presensya nila.

“Speaking of nanligaw, balita namin may ipopromote ka raw! Totoo ba ang balitang fifth week niyo na raw sa mga sinehan?”

Ito ang sinabi sa kanya bago siya bigyan ng mikropono. Na isa kila Anne or Karylle ang maaaring sumegue sa dulo para bigyan siya ng go signal sa pagpopromote.

“Opo!! Totoong too, Ate Anne! Certified Box Office Hit po ang _Kung Di Man_! Mapapanood niyo pa rin po ang _Kung Di Man_ sa ilang cinemas near-“  
Nakita ni Chanyeol ang senyas ng isang crew at nalito siya bigla sa kung sino ang sinesenyasan nito.

“Okay apparently, meron raw gustong humabol sa pagpromote with you!”, saad ni Karylle na tila di rin sigurado sa kanyang sinasabi.  
Humina ang maingay na party music na kanina pa tumututugtog para bigyang daan ang tila pagring ng telepono. Sinabayan ng tibok ng puso ni Chanyeol ang bawat ring hanggang sa sagutin ito ng nasa linya.

“Hello po madlang pipol?”

May ilang hiyaw at tili mula sa audience pero wala nang lalakas pa sa kabog ng puso ni Chanyeol.

“Magandang hapon po. Ito po si Kyungsoo Do na gusto rin po sanang makita kayo upang anyayain kayo na panoorin po ang aming pelikula na pinamagatang _Kung Di Man_ , directed by Dee Sison, starring ako po at ang napaka-kisig pong binatang nasa _Showtime_ stage ngayon.”

“Yikeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!”, halu-halong sumigaw ang mga hosts at iba pa ata sa crew members sa gilid at harap ng stage.

“Kyungsoo pare di naman sa epal pero marami kaming makisig dito, sino bang pinaparinggan mo?”, tanong ni Vhong.

May pag-ubong narinig sa linya.

“Si Chanyeol po.”

“Uwian na may nanalo na!!!!”

Di na alam ni Chanyeol kung sino sa mga hosts ang nang-aasar pero gusto niya na lang humiga’t kumutan ang sarili. Natapos na ang segment at pumunta silang commercial break, tinapik na siya’t lahat-lahat ng mga nakasalubong niya habang papupunta siyang dressing room pero nauutal masyado ang puso niya para sakyan ang biro ng mga tao.

 _Tanginang friendship_.

“Chanyeol?”

Lumingon siya at natanaw ang papalapit na dalaga na naalala niyang assistant writer. Di nga lang niya maalala anong eksaktong palabas.

“Hi I’m Maricar Angeles. I work for Sir Jabs and Ma’am Cheryl for _Umagang Kay Ganda_ ”, pakilala ni Ms. Maricar habang siya’y nakipagkamay kay Chanyeol.

“Gusto naming subukan sanang dagdagan ang rookie hosts namin para sa out-of-studio segments. Once or twice a week lang pero surely, malalayong locations.”

Inabot ni Ms. Maricar ang kanyang calling card.

“I’ll be giving your handler a call rin later today. I just wanted to approach you and tell you personally kasi andito ka na rin naman sa building.”

“Uhm, bale mag-o-audtion rin po ba ako para dito? Kaya niyo po ba ako nilapitan?”

Bahagyang napangiti si Ms. Maricar.

“Not really an audition per se, more like an invitation to experience being with the field crew tapos we can work from there.”

“So maliban po sa akin, may iba ring options?”

“At the moment, we’re not planning to add more. Ikaw lang. And hopefully, you’ll choose to stay.”

 

 

 

***

 

“Sinabi na ba nila anong araw ka magsisimulang sumama aber? Tong si Maricar pinangunahan pa ako o.”

Naglalakad sila Chanyeol at Heechul papasok ng new ABS-CBN building para sa script-reading ng kanilang MMK episode ni Kyungsoo. Matapos lapitan ni Ms. Maricar si Chanyeol ay nakatanggap nga ang kanyang handler ng paanyaya sa isang maikling meeting para lang mabrief si Chanyeol kung sakali man siya’y pumayag sa hosting gig.

“Alam ko sabi ko na kahit anong gig papatusin natin. Kaso next week na rin kasi start ng shooting for MMK. Ieere na rin yun 2 weeks from now kaya yun ang priority talaga natin.”

“Pero di ba stability ang habol ko? In the long run, kung palarin ako’t magustuhan nila ako, baka maging regular host na ako.”

“Are you saying magshishift ka na bigla ng careers?”

“Di naman sa magshishift. Sabi mo di ba dati showbiz is showbiz. Andami kong pwedeng magawa. Andami kong pwedeng maging.”

“Isang gig lang sa showtime nagka-aparisyon ka na ata agad.”  
Pumasok sila sa elevator na sila lamang ang laman.

“Ako lang raw, Kuya. At the moment, ako lang raw ang option. Hindi second choice. Hindi, one option out of ten. Ako lang.”

Wala pa ring imik ang kanyang handler.

“Ang sinasabi ko lang ay gusto ko lang to subukan.”

Nakatingin si Chanyeol sa repleksyon ng handler sa elevator. Napabuntong-hininga si Heechul bago lumingon sa talent niya.

“Nagmamature ka na talaga, Chanyeol Park.”

 

 

 

***

 

“Kailan ka unang sasama sa crew?”

Sa lahat ng imaheng di niya alam na gugustuhin niyang matuklasan ay ang imahe ni Kyungsoo na suot ang apron na may burdang giraffe na regalo ng Mama niya sa kanya. Nagpumilit maghiwa ng kalabasa’t sibuyas si Kyungsoo kahit pa siya’y pinigilan na mismo ng Mama ni Chanyeol.

“Nakikinig ka ba? Sabi ko kailan ka unang sasama sa crew.”

“Ah sorry. Next week na raw, Wednesday.”

“Sa kasagsagan pala ng taping natin?”

“Sinabihan ko na rin yan si Chanyeol Miguel na baka papagurin niya masyado sarili niya. Pero sino ba naman ako di ba? Nanay niya lang naman.”

Napapikit si Kyungsoo sa pagtawa dahil sa pagdadrama ng kanyang Mama.

“Ma naman!”

Ngumuguya sa tinapay si Chanyeol habang natutunghayan niya ang napakagaan na pakikitungo ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang Mama.  
“May point naman ang Mama mo. Pero nakakapanghinayang rin tumanggi sa opportunity. Di ba raw pwede sa susunod na linggo ka na lang sumama sa labas?”

“Next month sana kasi nila ako gustong isabak as a regular host pag nagkataon kaya mas magandang maaga na akong sumama para may ideya na ako sa nagaganap sa mga location mismo.”

“Hmmmmm.”

“Bakit? Tingin mo ba di ako papasang regular host?”

Nakatutok si Chanyeol sa kunot ng noo ng ka-tambal habang hinihiwa ang huling mga piraso ng kalabasa.

“I think you’d make a great host.”

“And you say ako yung bolero sa ating dalawa.”

“Pala-kwento ka kasi. At sobrang animated pa. Kahit pa tungkol lang sa mga kalabaw ang kwento mo, matutuwa pa rin ata kami.”

“Kami?”

Tumaas ng konti ang kumpiyansa ni Chanyeol sa sarili at lalong inilapit ang silya niya sa mesang pinaghihiwaan ni Kyungsoo.

“Gigising ka talaga ng maaga para mapanood akong nagkukwento tungkol sa mga kalabaw?”

“Maaga naman akong nagigising, Chanyeol.”

Mabilis na nakasagot si Kyungsoo pero may bahagyang pamumula sa kanyang pisngi na ikinalundag ng puso ni Chanyeol. May bakas pa nga ng ngiti sa labi nito, sa labi nilang dalawa.

“Bago kayo tuluyang maglandian, Kyungsoo, anak, makikisuyo naman ako. Pakiabot naman yang mga hiniwa mo nang mailagay na natin. Pwede na itong karne.”

Parehas na tumayo sila Chanyeol at Kyungsoo upang puntahan ang Mama ni Chanyeol sa tapat ng kalan.

“Maswerte ka pumayag si Mama na makielam ka sa pagluluto niya ng pakbet.”

Sa totoo lang, kinabahan si Chanyeol sa pagbisita ni Kyungsoo sa pamilya niya. Pero sa halos isang oras ng ka-tambal sa kanilang kusina’y unti-unti ring nabura ang kahit anong kaba’t pag-aalinlangan. Kung sana totoo lamang lahat.

“Di rin naman kasi ikaw nagdadala ng nobyo dito. Akala ko nga tatanda kang binata.”

“It’s an honor, Tita.”

“Na pinayagan kitang tulungan ako sa pagluluto? O na dinala ka dito ni Chanyeol?”

Napangiti muli si Kyungsoo sa hirit ng Mama niya.

“Sa parehas po.”

Ang Mama ni Chanyeol ang kausap ni Kyungsoo ngunit kay Chanyeol nakatingin si Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

***

 

“ _Babalik ka naman balang araw di ba? Siguro hindi bukas, hindi sa makalawa. Pero babalik ka naman di ba?_ ”

“Subukan mong lagyan ng pause kada pahayag. Kasi sa puntong ito, bata pa naman tayo at di pa nababasag yung hopefulness natin.”

Pag-aaral talaga ng kanilang script ang ipinunta ni Kyungsoo sa bahay ng pamilya ni Chanyeol. Ngunit may screen test pa si Kyungsoo para isang pelikula kinabukasan kaya kinailangan niya nang umuwi. Pero hanggang sa sasakya’y nagbabatuhan pa rin sila ng kanilang mga linya.

Di mapagkakailang kabado si Chanyeol pero mainam siyang nagagabayan ni Kyungsoo sa mga akmang tono’t bilis sa pagbato ng kanyang mga linya. Kahit siguro masabak sila sa proyektong may barila’t pataya’y di na siya kakabahan. Basta’t kasama niya si Kyungsoo.

“Nakatungo ka dapat habang sinasabi yung _Babalik ka naman balang araw di ba?_ Sa dulo nun ka titingin sa akin. Tapos sa _Siguro hindi bukas, hindi sa makalawa_ , parang di mapakali ang tingin mo, ikaw rin mismo, di mapakali. Pero magtatapos pa rin yun na sa akin ka nakatingin. Para bang walang kasiguraduhan lahat ng nasa paligid pero siguradong sigurado ka sa akin.”

 _Oo, siguradong sigurado na nga ako sa’yo_ , sigaw ng puso ni Chanyeol sabay higpit ng kapit sa manibela.

“Mahirap ma-perfect ang punto pero baka may mga kaibigan kang Batanggeñong pwede mong kausapin para mas manatili sa isip mo yung puntong dapat nating gamitin. May weekend pa naman tayo para magpraktis.”

Tuwing tuluy-tuloy nagbibigay ng pointers si Kyungsoo ay pinagmamasdan na lang siya ni Chanyeol. Para kay Chanyeol, wala nang mas gagwapo pa sa isang taong mahal na mahal ang ginagawa niya.

“Pag nakasalubong ko talaga si Sehun, baka halikan ko siya”, pahayag ni Chanyeol

“Bakit naman?”

Di na pinuna ni Chanyeol ang bahagyang kunot ng noo ng ka-tambal.

“Kasi kung di siya nakatanggap ng ibang offer, baka siya yung kasama mo ngayon. Tapos ayun naghihintay pa rin akong tawagan para sa isang role para sa isang teleserye na siguro dalawa o tatlong beses lang nagsasalita sa isang linggo ng pag-ere.”

“Balita ko di raw marunong magdrive yun.”

Di inasahan ni Chanyeol ang sagot na yun ni Kyungsoo.

“Tsaka di ba may tsismis na marami raw chicks yun? Di kami pwedeng matsismis na nagdedate.”

Napahalakhak si Chanyeol. May punto nga naman si Kyungsoo.

“Andaming pwedeng ibang maganap pero tayo yung napadpad sa sitwasyong ito.”

Di makaimik si Chanyeol at nakatutok pa rin sa pagmamaneho para maikubli ng konti ang kanyang kilig.

“Wala akong pinagsisisihan. Masaya akong ikaw ang nakasama ko.”

Madilim sa loob ng sasakyan pero sa pagsulyap ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo ay malinaw ang ngiti nito.

Ngiting para sa kanya.

“Masaya akong ikaw ang kasama ko.”

Mas malakas pa sa boses ni Ebe sa radyo ang tibok ng puso ni Chanyeol.

 

 

 

***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Iniaabot ko ang taos puso kong pasasalamat sa pag-uunawa ng aking betang si A. Di pa tapos ang laban natin, kaibigan. : ) At siyempre, inaalay ko rin ito kina C, J, M at sa bruhang si C.A. na nagsilbing mga sandigan ko sa aking pagsabak sa pagsusulat ng munting kwentong ito. 
> 
> Nakakakilig pa lang makapagtawid ng kilig sa mga mambabasa. Ang galing. Parang ang sarap pang pagyamanin.
> 
> Hanggang sa muli,
> 
> Ang inyong ka-barangay.


End file.
